¿Por qué estoy aquí?
by MeKaRy
Summary: "Su mente estaba aturdida, no entendía por qué estaba ahí, por qué había caído tan bajo." la aturdida mente de Joey le oculta la verdadera razón por la que está en ese lugar. Puppyshipping, lemon, one-shot.


**Título: "¿Por qué estoy aquí?"**

**Autor**: **MeKaRy †**_**Kara Ishtar**_**†**

**Anime.**_Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster._

**Género**: Romance.

**Rated: M**

**Avisos**: Yaoi, Lemon.

**Personajes Principales**: _Seto Kaiba y Joey Wheeler._

**Pairing**: _Puppyshipping._

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de _**YGO!**_ Son propiedad de _**Kazuki Takahashi**_, yo no gano nada con la redacción de ésta historia.

**Notas**: Por FIN! Luego de muchos intentos, de mucho pensarlo, de mucho de todo por fin hago un lemon Seto/Joey. Caray me salió más corto de lo que llegué a pensar pero es concreto. Este es one-shot lo hice de madrugada en unas dos horas (o menos, pero me distraje viendo videos). El _Puppyshipping _es una de las parejas que más me gusta y como últimamente no he visto mucho lemon de ellos, pues me puse hacer uno. Espero tener inspiración pronto para hacer algún lemon _Angstshipping_ o sacar la continuación de **Glad to see you well.**

Por lo pronto, les dejo este pequeño one-shot Seto/Joey.

Disfrútenlo ^^

_**xooxooxooxooxooxooxoox**_

Su mente estaba aturdida, no entendía por qué estaba ahí, por qué había caído tan bajo.

—Mmh… –escuchó el quedo gemido del otro, logrando que su propio cuerpo temblara.

Se mordía el labio con fuerza para no gemir, pero le resultaba un trabajo sobrehumano. El cuerpo del mayor se movía profundo con ese vaivén, dando lentas estocadas a su entrada. Quería gritarle que parara, que lo dejara ir, que si quería no volvería a pelear con él, ni siquiera a mirarlo, pero que lo dejara libre de esa tortura.

—Vamos… sé que no aguantas… –le dijo con un sínico susurro en el oído, sintiendo su aliento chocar contra su sensible piel y volviéndolo hacer estremecer.

Sus manos sobre su cabeza atadas a la cabecera con la corbata del otro. Su camisa abierta y mostrando su sudoroso pecho subiendo y bajando. Su pantalón ni idea tenía de donde había terminado junto con su ropa interior, mientras sus caderas se movían al ritmo que imponía el mayor entre sus piernas.

—Dilo. –dijo con voz autoritaria el mayor, dando una estocada profunda que lo hico arquear el cuerpo, mordiéndose más el labios.

Aún con las sensaciones revueltas, logró mover su cabeza para negar, sin abrir siquiera los ojos para mirar el rostro frente al suyo.

—Dilo. –volvió a decir autoritario, tomando con su mano el despierto miembro del otro y apretándolo.

—¡Aaah! –soltó por fin arqueando el cuerpo.

—Dilo Wheeler. –le ordenó el mayor, moviendo su mano en el miembro del rubio al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas.

—N-no… –dijo con un leve jadeo, moviendo el rostro a un lado.

—¿No?... ¿estas seguro?... –se acercó al cuello expuesto del rubio y lo mordió, logrando sacar un jadeo más profundo de labios del rubio. —¡Dilo! –le ordenó con fuerza, embistiendo más rápido y masajeando más rápido el miembro, volviendo a morder con fuerza el cuello de Joey dejándole una marca roja.

—¡Aaah! –gimió alto, en parte dolor, en parte placer. —P-por fa-vor… –dijo entre jadeo a penas.

—Por favor qué. –le dijo al oído con una seductora voz y una sonrisa en los labios.

El rubio se mordió el labio lastimado con fuerza, logrando que sangrara, resistiéndose a continuar, pero ya no podía más.

—Por… fa-vor… no pares… ahh –soltó un gemido, arqueando la espalda al sentir una mordida en su oreja. —Por favor… sigue… Seto…

—Por supuesto… –susurró a su oído, lamiendo despacio la parte que había mordido. — … cachorro… –se acercó a sus labios y lamió la sangre antes de besar al rubio posesivamente, entrando en su boca y dándole a probar parte del sabor metálico de la sangre, aunque el rubio ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello, pues su cordura se iba desvaneciendo con forme los movimientos del mayor.

El CEO continuó sus embestidas sin dejar de atender el miembro del rubio, pasando su brazo por la cadera del ojimiel para levantarla y hacer más fácil su tarea de entrar en él.

—Ugh… tan estrecho… como siempre… Wheeler… –jadeo complacido sin detenerse, viendo el rostro con el cabello rubio pegado a la frente, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, la boca entre abierta soltando gemidos y tratando de respirar entre jadeos. —Eres mío Joseph Wheeler. –le dijo en sus labios antes de volverlos a devorarlos.

—Mmmh… –gemía entre el beso, luchando por liberar sus manos, sintiendo el vaivén más rápido y cómo entraba y salía de su cuerpo, sintiendo la maestría de la mano del empresario seguir el ritmo en su miembro.

El cuerpo del rubio tenía algunos moretones, así como marcas de golpes y quemadas que ahora sólo eran cicatrices manchando la piel clara. Aún así, a Seto Kaiba le parecía un cuerpo perfecto, cubierto de sudor, arqueándose al sentir su miembro entrando con fuerza y saliendo, sintiendo como las piernas del rubio rodeaban su cuerpo para acercarlo más y hacer más profundo el tacto.

—Estas… ansioso, ¿no es… uhh… así? –por toda respuesta sintió como era rodeado por completo por las fuertes y formadas piernas del rubio. —Ahh… tomaré eso… como un sí…

—Idi-ota… aahh… –arqueó el cuerpo al sentir la mano del mayor masajearlo con más fuerza. —Se-to… –decía entre jadeos.

El ojiazul aumento sus embestidas, levantando la mano libre a la atadura del rubio, soltándola con facilidad. Ni bien se vio libre de ella, el rubio rodeo el cuello del mayor para sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

—Cachorro… ahh… inquieto… –dijo jadeante, soltando el miembro del rubio para que este se friccionara entre sus cuerpo. —Joey… –dijo a su oído el castaño, logrando que una profunda descarga recorriera el cuerpo del ojimiel que se abrazó con fuerza.

—Seto… Seto…

La voz del rubio calaba profundamente en su ser, haciéndolo temblar, haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera como por si solo, haciendo que su analítica mente se perdiera y sólo las sensaciones se apoderaran de él.

Levantó más la cadera del rubio para entrar más profundo, tocando con la punta de su miembro el punto clave que hacía enloquecer al rubio.

—¡Aaah Seto! –arqueo el cuerpo al sentir el choque en su interior. —¡Ahí Seto! –pidió, rogó.

Ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que decía, su cuerpo sólo le pedía volver a sentir esa descarga recorrer cada fibra de su ser.

—Joey… eres mío… sólo mío… –dijo en su oído, tocando el mismo punto, sintiendo al rubio estremecerse y excitarlo más.

Sus jadeos, sus gemidos se volvían uno. El vaivén de Seto era rápido, logrando que el cuerpo del rubio se arqueara de placer. El miembro del rubio volvió a ser tomado por la diestra mano del Kaiba y su cuerpo no aguantó más tanto placer.

—¡Se-Seto… Aaah N-no pue-do!... –decía en grito de placer, estrechando más su abrazo, clavando las uñas en la espalda del CEO, apretando sus piernas. —¡Aaaah!

—Joey… cachorro… –Kaiba no se detenía, sintiendo que él también terminaría sostenía el cuerpo del rubio con su mano libre, sin dejar de masajear su miembro.

—¡AAAHHH! –el cuerpo del rubio se arqueó por completo, dejando correr su esencia en la mano de Seto y entre sus cuerpos.

—¡Mmmh! –el castaño sentía al menor estremecerse, estrechando su entrada y haciendo que esa placentera presión atrapara su miembro, viniéndose dentro del rubio.

El cuerpo del rubio cayó fatigado, respirando agitado y con el pulso acelerado. Sus ojos melados se mantenían cerrados mientras sus labios intentaban devolver aire a sus pulmones. El ojiazul logra apoyar un brazo al costado del rubio para no caer de lleno sobre él, su respiración igual de agitada y sintiendo ligeros estremecimientos aún corriendo bajo su piel; sus ojos entre abiertos y la vista nublada por el placer, pero logrando ver el perfecto rostro enmarcado de húmedo cabello rubio. Se acercó hasta sus labios entre abiertos y lo besó despacio.

—Nhh… –un leve quejido se ahogó entre el beso al sentir el miembro del dragón ojiazul dejar su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar ante la sensación.

El beso termina pero su respiración no se normaliza del todo. Joey siente al ojiazul separarse de sus labios y siente la imponente mirada sobre él. Entreabriendo sus ojos miel logra ver los celestes del CEO al frente suyo, con un brillo diferente al que veía en la escuela, diferente a la mirada autoritaria y arrogante, fría y a veces cruel que Seto Kaiba debía mostrar ante todo mundo por ser quién era. En lugar de esa mirada gélida sólo había calidez, incluso podría decir que ternura y algo más, cosas que sólo veía en momentos privados del CEO con su primer luz de vida, su hermano Mokuba, y que ahora también era exclusivos para él, para Joey Wheeler.

—Joey. –escuchó su nombre de voz del Kaiba, pero el tono era ligeramente intranquilo. Sintió la calidez de la mano del castaño tomar su mejilla con cuidado.

—Estoy bien… –le dijo con una juguetona aunque cansada sonrisa, abrazándolo más.

—¿Por qué tan pensativo entonces? Eso es anormal en ti. –dijo burlón pero sin soltarlo.

El rubio lo vio molesto pero se contuvo de contestar el comentario de la misma forma, tan sólo se concentró en acariciar los revueltos cabellos castaños.

—Sólo… pensaba que esto es… raro… –vio la mirada extrañada del castaño y trató de corregirse. —Es decir, no… bueno, sí… agh lo que quiero decir es que es raro que tú y yo… bueno… que esas peleas terminaran en… esto…

—Define _"esto"_ –le sonrió al ver lo exagerado y atropellado de su explicación.

—Vamos Seto, lo sabes. –se queja el rubio, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose.

—Sí, lo sé muy bien. –lo hace voltear a verlo, rosando sus labios con los suyos. —Pero me gusta oírte decirlo.

Esa voz, esa mirada, todas las sensaciones que el CEO le despertaban sólo tenían una simple explicación.

—Que tú y yo termináramos enamorados. –tomó la nuca del castaño y lo empujó ligeramente para que lo besara, el CEO se opuso, esperando algo más de parte de los labios del rubio.

—Dilo. –su voz no sonaba autoritaria, ni mucho menos fría; su voz sonaba suave, amorosa.

—Te amo Seto. –murmuró el rubio antes de unir sus labios a los del castaño, que no tardó en corresponder el beso.

—Joey, mi cachorro inquieto. Te amo también, aunque seas algo idiota. –le dijo con una fingida sonrisa altanera.

—¡Oye! Todavía qumh… –estaba reclamando pero nuevamente los labios del castaño lo silenciaron, besándolo con más pasión.

Era mentira, sí sabía por qué estaba en ese lugar; amaba al arrogante y orgulloso CEO de Kaiba Corp., lo amaba con locura. Y no había caído bajo, al contrario, se sentía en lo más alto del mundo al ser correspondido por aquel que se burlaba de él y lo humillaba en un principio, pero que ahora lo amaba con la misma locura que él.

_**xooxooxooxooxooxooxoox**_

Bien. Les gustó? Tienen comentario? Sugerencias? Algún pedido o reclamo? ^^U

Espero explotar mi creatividad nocturna en estos días para traer al menos un drabble u otro one-shot pero ahora de mis amados Malik/Ryou o sus psycho yamis Bakura/Marik (Sí, Bakura seme xD, al menos así lo veo en la continuación que haré del otro fic, aunque Marik no es ta uke xD)

Ja ne! ^^~


End file.
